A Truth Universally Acknowledged
by IAmDifferentLiveWithIt
Summary: DRACO&HERMIONE!  English assignment to do. "Pride and Prejudice" is chosen. Something magical happens within the book... What will they have to do to get back home? Made this summary bad on purpose-didn't want to reveal anything. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that McGonagall would even dare to pair me up with a filthy Mudblood," Draco muttered to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. They both had been paired up for a Literature project by McGonagall. She had recently taken it upon herself to teach another class along with Transfiguration. Hermione was just as excited as Draco about this assignment. She could only stand this boy's arrogance for so long.

Their assignment was to find one of the most commonly read Muggle books, read it themselves and then do a basic book report on it, retelling the story in their own terms and of their experience in reading the book.

Draco had wandered off into the Restricted Section. A lot of the students would wander off in that direction now that they were seventh years and finally old enough to go in unsupervised.

"What about this?" Hermione heard him say. When she turned around, the first thing in her line of sight was a huge book flying in her direction. Luckily, she ducked in time and the book thudded against the side of the bookshelf that she was standing next to.

"Malfoy!" she gasped. He just smirked at her from where he stood.

"Should've seen it coming, Mudblood."

Hermione sighed.

"What did you find?" she asked, ignoring his remark. Despite what she wanted to say to him, she was trying so hard to keep her feelings for him shut up. If she really said what she was feeling, they would soon be lying there on the floor, dead.

She picked up the book that was currently lying on the floor. It was very dusty and there were a few spots of moss covering the spine of the book. She took one look at the cover and knew the whole story immediately. "Pride and Prejudice" It was a commonly read Muggle book indeed.

"Malfoy, do you even have an idea as to what this book is about?"

"Of course not. The side of the book said Muggle on it. I suppose you've read I though haven't you? Well at least that will make it easier. You can do all the work and just put my name on it won't you?"

"Prat…"

"Mudblood."

"If you think that I would ever do your work for you, then you are gravely mistaken."

Draco's signature smirk suddenly changed into a dark scowl. He picked up his pace from the other side of the library and moved to where Hermione was standing. He was now inches from her face.

Hermione gasped and the book fell onto the floor once again. She could feel the boy's breath on her face now. It was minty. She also had a close-up view of his eyes. His grey pools that held so much mystery in them hat she was almost tempted to ask him. She shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she thinking?

Suddenly his smirk was back, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Malfoy," she breathed. She had never been in this position before.

"Call me when you're finished with the assignment."

And with that, Draco Malfoy was out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione! It's time to wake up! Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Hermione reached over and smacked her hand across her alarm clock. Rom had gotten it for her last Christmas. It was bloody annoying but it worked like well… magic.

Ron. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Rom had left Hogwarts in sixth year to start work early with his father at the Ministry. He had also taken Parvati Patel along with him. After that incident with Lavender giving him a love potion in sixth year, Parvati had apparently been there and became quite close with Ron. When Hermione had heard of their plans to leave school early, she was beyond furious. She'd also heard that Draco wasn't too happy when he heard the twin was leaving, seeing as they'd had a fling together. No one was really sure why Parvati had left with Ron instead of just finishing school first. Her sister had told everyone that she would stay at home while Ron went to work. People started wondering after a while if they had really left because they were madly in love or because Parvati had a baby in the oven. Hermione herself didn't know what to believe but as time passed on, she got over her love of the red-head. She rarely thought about him these days.

Hermione looked around her room, taking everything in as if for the first time. Her eyes traveled to her bedside table. There lay the book. After Draco had stormed out, she'd gathered all her things and decided to take the book anyways. A classic love story about two people who absolutely despised each other. Would Malfoy still want to do their assignment on this book after he found out what the story was about?

Draco walked through the Slytherin common room like a god. He was especially happy today. After what had happened yesterday, he felt like he could take on anything. He was sure that the filthy Mudblood would do all the work for him now.

As he passed by, almost all heads turned in his direction.

"Draco!"

Ugh. It was Pansy. Sure they'd had a thing before and he'd even enjoyed it, but recently he just found her really, really annoying.

"Hey Pansy," he said, already bored.

She walked up to him from where she was sitting by the fireplace, next to Crabbe and Blaise. She gave him a forceful hug, and when she came out of the hug, she was still much closer than was necessary.

'Slut.' Draco thought.

Her fingers slid up and down his chest.

"What do you need Pansy?"

"Nothing! Can't a girl say good morning without being questioned?"

"They can." Draco answered. "Just not you." Pansy scowled and backed off.

'Thank God.'

"Now if you're done, I really need to get going."

Draco walked past her and when she couldn't see his face anymore, smirked. He opened the common room doors to go to his double Transfiguration class.

'Ugh. Granger's in that class. I forgot.'

With all the questions she asked the professor, this was definitely going to be a long class.

**A/N: Okay! So tell me how you guys like it so far please! I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter so I wasn't exactly sure where you guys stood on how the story is going! I might not upload again till I get some reviews because that's what motivates me so please review! Hope you guys like the story so far. Give me some ideas on how the plot should go because right now, I have absolutely NO IDEA.**


End file.
